A Burning Desire
by Elsie and Carson forever xxx
Summary: Fire at Downton Abbey A Fire engulfs Downton Abbey leaving Mrs Hughes trapped, it is up to a certain Butler to come to the rescue. WARNING CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM SERIES 3. Disclaimer, I do not own these characters, they belong to Julian Fellows. I just took inspiration from them.


A Burning passion

Fire at Downton Abbey

Disclaimer, I do not own these characters, they belong to Julian Fellows. I just took inspiration from them.

Chapter 1

It had been nearly two years since Matthew Crowley's death and Lord and Lady Grantham were deep in the midst of trying to find Mary another suitable husband.

Tonight was like many other nights; all were dressed in their very best finery, all the best cutlery and china was on display, all the best jewellery was worn. Everything was to military position, ready to impress, equipped for yet another strategic dinner party.

However behind the splendour of upstairs it had been quite the opposite story in the servant's hall. Chaos had erupted from word go. Mrs Hughes had unfortunately been taken ill with a terrible migraine and had rather reluctantly retired to her bedroom for the night leaving much of the running of the house to Anna and Mr Carson.

In the bedlam an unfortunate pile of overlooked washing had been placed on the staff table. A stray spark from a cigarette had ignited it engulfing the washing into flames. The staff were left in sheer pandemonium.

They had tried putting the fire out but to no avail, Thomas had even made an unexpected valiant attempt at distinguishing the flames but had badly burnt his arm in the process, Mrs Patmore had tried putting sand onto it to calm the flames but to no reward, it was beginning to spread at a rapid pace and panic was breaking out.

'Everybody out, everybody out' Anna called at last knowing they were fighting a losing battle, they all raced for the back door in sheer terror towards their nearest exit.

Mrs Patmore and Daisy ran upstairs towards their closest escape route.

They could have run straight out of the front door but made a very conscious and brave decision to inform the family before making their way to safety.

Mr Carson and the rest of his footman were unaware of the commotion downstairs, carrying on with their duties for dinner oblivious to the unknown danger. Until rather uncharacteristically Mrs Patmore and Daisy came racing into the dinning-room in a state of alarm, a pool of smoke following them as they entered.

The family looked aghast at the scenario, more noticeably at the state of their dress, they would never be seen by the family dressed in filthy aprons, looking sweaty and unkempt. In fact they would never have stepped foot upstairs unless asked, very few of the family even knew Daisy existed.

Mrs Patmore and Daisy did not care what the protocol was at that moment in time, their main concern was to inform the family and get out of the building.

Mrs Patmore blurted out ' I'm very sorry to be here in such a state of undress but there is a fire downstairs and its spreading like bleeding wild fire!'

Mr Carson and lord Grantham looked aghast at what was just said and came running down to the stairs to see for themselves.

In the meantime Lady Grantham ushered everyone to the lawn.

A pool of thick black spoke, flames and unimaginable heat greeted the men as they peered down. There was no way they were getting down there, they had to get out.

Lord Grantham was having none of it and grabbed all he could to try and beat the flames.

'You have to get out My Lord' Mr Carson said 'It's no use.'

Undeterred Lord Grantham continued his fearless attempts to save the property.

'What are you doing man help me!' he yelled in response.

'It's no use, it's too strong. We must get out my lord.'

Unconvinced of the holdup Lady Grantham had rushed back into the building to see where her husband had got to, at seeing the two men nobly trying to put the flames out she shouted 'For goodness sake Carson get yourself out, now!'

Mr Caron happily obeyed.

'Robert it's no use, your more important than bricks, please, get out, your daughters need you right now.'

At the sound of her voice and words and the fact the flames had started to worsen he decided to make his reluctant escape.

A pool of smoke came pouring out of the front door behind them as they made their exit.

The family lay in shock looking up at the building, the bellowing smoke, the flames.

Lady Mary clasped her hands over her mouth and fell to the floor in tears.

Lord and Lady Grantham held each other, Lady Grantham crying into her husband's chest.

All the servants held onto each other supportively, looking up in shock at their livelihoods, the place they called home going up in smoke.

Mr Carson held Lady Mary as she wept, wanting really to hold another but ever dutiful stayed true to his job, when it suddenly occurred to him, where is Mrs Hughes?

Looking around him she was nowhere to be seen. His heart sank at the sudden realisation.

Abruptly in a state of panic he let go of his beloved Mary and started running from staff to staff, 'Mrs Hughes, where is she, has anyone seen her? For goodness sake, Mrs Hughes, where is she, did you not tell her? Please say you told her!'

Looking at all the blank faces, he looked up at the building, 'She's still in there' he cried. 'Mrs Hughes, she's still in there.'

Panic rising in his voice; he was a man of his work but this was too much, it was enough to break him.

'Mrs Hughes!' he cried.

Chapter 2

Mrs Hughes had been sleeping in her quarters but had not stirred at the commotion of downstairs.

Luckily momentarily when she had noticed the rise in temperature, feeling it may be a fever she reached for her water when she came to notice the black smoke trailing in under her door.

She woke in horror at the realisation of what was happening. Not even grabbing her dressing gown she ran out of her room thumping on every door as she went past it in case anyone had retired to their bed early, 'Fire, fire!' she shouted in a stern voice.

There was of course no answer from the rooms.

The smoke was thick and black and she found it hard to breathe as she stumbled towards the stair case, steadying herself and feeling her way by holding onto the wall as a guide.

She reached the spiral staircase but could barely see in front of her, the smoke was too thick, taking one cautious and shaky step at a time she warily made her way down the stairs.

She could hear the terrified gasps in her voice with every move that she made; she could hear the burning flames, feel the scorching heat, terrifying her to the core.

In her fright she missed her footing and fell down a flight of stairs, dislodging her leg, severely, breaking it as she fell. She lay at the bottom of the stairs paralysed in pain.

She tried moving, but to no avail, the pain was too overwhelming, she let out a pained gasp and a cry. She was completely helpless.

'Heeeeeelp!' she cried, 'Please somebody, please' she whispered, 'Heeeeelp me' she cried.

She could see the mass of flames down the corridor and the smoke was much thicker here.

The heat was too overwhelming; sweat was dripping down her body. She released a few buttons of her nightdress for a fleeting moment of release, hoping to relieve some of the heat. She managed to slide herself slowly to lay her back on the wall and sat a broken woman in tears of pain, paralysed with fear, unable to move in sheer agony.

Helplessly she began to cry, she never saw her life ending like this. She reached for her cross on her neck and held it tight, kissing it, whispering a silent prayer.

She began to cough as the smoke engulfed her lungs.

'Heeelp!' she cried more feebly, 'Please', she wept, 'Please help me.'

Chapter 3

Mr Carson was looking up at the building, 'She's in there, she's still in there.'

'There is nothing we can do for her Carson' Lord Grantham came over to him and held his shoulders, 'I'm sorry, she will be with God.'

'How dare you' he retorted angrily, ' She's still in there, she's still alive, I know she is, she's strong, she fighting in there I know.'

With that he took his shirt off and held it against his mouth.

'We can't leave her.'

Lady Mary still crying wept 'No Mr Carson, it's too late, leave her, please for me, you can't leave me, I need you, we need you, you are too important to this family, we need you more than ever now.'

Mr Carson was appalled at this, for the first time he could not care about his precious Mary, especially if this was her attitude. Little did she appreciate that if this had been her stuck in there he still would have done the same; he would not have left her, why would he leave his Mrs Hughes?

'Why, what's the use?' Mary cried 'you have to accept it; we all have to accept these things!' She shouted bitterly as the pain of what she had been through over the years came to the forefront. .

'Nooo!' Mr Carson cried, 'She's alive, I know she is.'

'Please refrain yourself from returning into the building' Lord Grantham cried, 'That is an order. No one returns to the building, no one, I will not lose anyone else tonight Mr Carson. I forbid it. I deeply forbid it.'

'You do not understand, I will not leave her to die.'

'Mr Carson no, I forbid you to go back in.'

'If this was one of your daughters, if this was Lady Grantham you would not leave them My Lord. Mrs Hughes is my Lady Grantham, my Mary, I will not leave her, do you understand?'

With that Mr Grantham lay silent.

All the workers and family had known they had feeling towards each other, it was always very obvious, but it was also clear that they were committed to their work. Everyone trusted the fact that nothing was going on and in truth nothing untoward had gone on, it was an unspoken love between them, but not to be underestimated, it only made their bond stronger.

Thomas and O'Brien held each other as tears were in their eyes; even this was too much for them. O'Brien had always hoped that Mr Carson and Mrs Hughes would get together eventually and it broke her heart to think of them apart.

Anna was in Bates's arms, crying into his chest. Bates held her. 'He will find her, don't you worry. I know he will'

Anna responded 'But will they get out that's the worry.'

Mrs Patmore held Daisy, 'That poor woman, what is she going through?'

Mr Carson not wasting anymore time ran into the staff quarters of the building near the staircase, he knew this was where the fire had started but it was the fastest way up the stairs to her room, if he could dodge the flames, find a way through, he could help her.

Overwhelmed instantly by the smoke and heat he took a step back. The heat was too intense. Gathering his thoughts he psyched himself up, thought of Mrs Hughes and gathered the strength to fight through the pain. He ran heroically into the burning building.

It was dark and hard to breath; Mr Carson held his hand in front of his face with his shirt and his arm was laid out in front as a form of protection.

'Mrs Hughes' he cried, 'Mrs Hughes, please answer me' in a vain hope that she may have made it down the stairs.

He squinted from the smoke and occasionally lunged back, his body was telling him to leave, but his heart saying another thing.

'Mrs Hughes' he repeated with every forced step.

Mrs Hughes laying by the stairs had begun to hear the muffled cries and had recognised the tones, _Mr Carson_, she thought, _oh dear god please be ok_ was her initial worry.

'Mr Carson' she cried.

'Mrs Hughes' he responded relieved.

'Keep calling me Mrs Hughes so I can find you.'

Relief flooded over her at the sound of a familiar voice.

'Charles, Charles I'm here, I'm here Charles.'

Mr Carson finally saw his first glimpse at Mrs Hughes. She was in a very bad way, laid up against the wall, her leg was severely broken and her face black and blooded from the fall, blood was all over her dishevelled night dress and she was obviously in immense amount of pain.

'Mr Carson' she cried at seeing him.

Mr Carson ran over to her overwhelmed and held her in his arms.

'I knew you were alive'. He whispered tenderly.

Mrs Hughes held her arms weakly around him, shattered from the pain.

'Where is everyone?'

'There out don't worry, everyone's out.'

'You mean to tell me you got out as well and come back in?'

Realisation downing that he had come back to get her. She was warmed but still incredibly angry and started to boil up inside. She loved him immensely but would never want to feel he had got hurt trying to save her.

'You stupid man Charles Carson', she hit his arm, 'You stupid stupid man.' Tears streaming down her face 'Why, why would you do such a thing why?'

'I will never leave you, I promise, I could never leave you, we are a team you and I, my place is with you.'

'Mrs Hughes cried. He warmed her heart; she loved him dearly but did not want to be responsible for his death. 'Please' she brushed the side of his face, 'go, you still have time, you must, do it for me, please, just live she pleaded.'

'No, life without you is no life worth living.'

'Please she whispered' tears filling her eyes, 'Please go, do it for me.'

She loved this man she did not want him to die.

'The sooner you realise I'm going nowhere the better. You're going to have to trust me, you will be in a lot of pain, I probably won't be doing you injury much good by moving you, but it's better than the alternative, we will do this together.'

Mr Carson was not a young man so did not feel he could carry her whole weight, so he put her arm around his back and supported her as she rose, leaning one arm against the wall she let out a pained cry as she tried to get to her feet.

'I can't do it, please leave me, you must get out, please, my leg, it's too damaged, it hurts too much, leave me, I'm a liability.'

'No, I will not leave you, now lean your weight on me.'

They moved a few feet her limping painfully, him carrying her weight on him.

If he truly admitted it, they weren't making much progress; she was in horrific pain and was becoming heavy on Mr Carson's back. The smoke was getting thick and he felt he was causing her too much pain. He could hear it in her cries, feel it in the way her body struggled to limp.

For a brief moment he considered giving up and resting with her, whispering sweet nothings, holding her until they gave into the smoke, but he was not going to give in that easily, they had a life ahead of them if only he could get them out. He realised there was nothing for it but to lift her fully and to rely on his strength. They say in times like this you get an unnatural strength from somewhere and Mr Carson certainly did.

'Do you trust me?' he asked.

'Not at all Mr Carson I won't lie.'

'Well I need you to trust me now you stubborn woman.'

Elsie kissed his check

'I do trust you, always.'

'I promise i will not let you go' he brushed the side of her face. 'This will hurt and I'm sorry, if I could take your pain I would in an instant.'

In one foul swoop he whisked Elsie off her feet into the bridal carry; she let out a deeply pained cry in the process but gently held one of her arms around his neck. She winced in pain.

'Keep your head towards my chest Elsie, don't look out, I want you to close your eyes. You don't have to see anymore of this, I've got you, my bride' he whispered tenderly.

'Is that a proposal I hear Mr Carson' she joked ironically, shivering still in fear despite the heat.

Mr Carson squeezed Elsie close to him, 'I love you Elsie Hughes.'

Overwhelmed and scared Elsie buried her head into his chest 'I love you too Mr Carson, too deep for words.'

She closed her eyes as a tear tickled down her face, Mr Carson proceeded down the smoke ridden corridor.

Chapter 4

Both their bodies lay unfound in the rubble of Downton Abbey

Some clung onto the hope that they had escaped, that Mr Carson's declaration of love had been too much of an embarrassment to come back to work. That his disobedience of his master and utter humiliation of Lady Mary was too unforgiveable and detrimental to his character to even have the audacity to come back.

Others held a more romantic optimism, the hope that now their love was finally spoken they had run away together and made a life for themselves elsewhere, out of the confounds of Downtown Abbey, out of the gazes of their fellow colleagues.

Tragically the reality was far graver.

As they made their way down the corridor Elsie had found herself overcome with the fumes of the fire and had given into the powers that be first laying limp in Mr Carson's arms. Mr Carson had carried on regardless, never letting his Elsie go until he had got her to safety, but he too was soon overwhelmed with the gases and collapsed against a wall in utter exhaustion both tragically being taken over by smoke inhalation. Elsie still lay in his arms, his hold loosened as he took his final weak and feeble breaths.

He held Elsie's hand as death welcomely took him.

They died together in the treasured place they called home, the place the held so close and tender, in the arms of the person they loved so dear.

Elsie squeezed his hand in response as all the pain and confounds of life were lifted and a new chapter was begun.


End file.
